Fragmented Skies
by Fi Vind
Summary: Xian has lived her entire life in glass. Only with knowledge of the propoganda they feed the citizens to keep them turned against the runners. But then she begins to doubt things, and wonders.. why are they doing this? Aren't the runners human like them? She gets her answer when she's nearly killed from a Kruger sec hunt, And is faced with an ultimatum. Does she join them or not?


A young girl walked through the crowded streets. She looked to be about 10 at most. The cat-eared headphones on her head were playing music loudly as she did, she weaved her way through the crowd expertly.

The clothes she wore looked like she was from a middle caste family. Wearing a black jacket that was obviously to big for her. It went past her waist, just a couple inches past and the sleeves went past her hands, hiding them from sight, looking quite fluffy from the way the hood looked and it was soft and very comfortable as well. She wore a pair of purple shorts that went to her knees, a bright green shirt under the jacket. A pair of bright green converses on her feet.

On her neck, hidden from sight, was a bright red locket, the small ruby on the middle a deep dark shade of red. She hid it for a reason.

Red was outlawed. Even the name was outlawed..

She headed for a school building and walked inside. The building was elaborate, highly fancy with multiple shades of blue all clashing together through the entire thing. It was crowded with kids and teens alike, all chatting and gossiping together. There was something that separated this school from others and it was a school for the high caste.

The lockers were a bright green and stuck out like a sore thumb but she saw hers clear as day as she had hers decorated. It being the only one in school on the outside of it. She walked over and put in her combination, hearing the familiar click and opened it, gathering whatever she needed for her class, shut it closed, then began walking to it as the bell rang.

* * *

The day went on like usual, boring, tons of sleeping, and being belittled by the teachers for her failing. It was all just a cycle..

* * *

Hours later, roughly 4 or 5 to be exact, school was over. Children and teens alike scattered into their own friend circles and walked away with them, laughing or gossiping about the day. The girl looked around and simply walked away, heading home.

It didn't take her long, only about 3 minutes or 4, and she was already walking inside her home. It was at least a 4 story. Her room being on the 2nd, requested. She held a bag, filled with sweets. Mostly small handmade pies and doughnuts from the sweets and pastries shop just a few blocks down from her house.

"Hey Xian. How was school today? Bullied again I bet?" Her sister asked as they walked past and into the first living room.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for asking." Xian said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome." Her sister called out from the couch.

"Mom and dad aren't home yet?" Xian asked, looking into the living room.

"Not yet. So.. go and.. do.. whatever you stupid kids do these days.." Her sister said, shrugging.

Xian scoffed and headed to the kitchen and looked around for anything good to eat, but of course she didn't find anything. She shook her head and went upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Her room's walls were painted a dark blue, two big and long stripes of black across them all, connecting. Her bed sat right next to a window, seeing all of The View. It was very nice, absolutely beautiful even.

Xian sighed and took off her jacket, tossing it to the floor in a random place.

On her wrist was a gold charm bracelet, it had a cherry tree, a heart, and moon on it. Her gridlink was like every other citizens, she swatted away another advertisement that suddenly materialized in her face with a huff.

She looked up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind at first, then a thought came to mind and she began to try and shove it away as she opened her bag of sweets,taking out one of the homemade doughnuts and took a bite.

But the thought kept coming back.. no matter how much she tried to push the thought back as she ate.

The thought of running.. it was to strong..

She had seen runners before. She thought they were amazing.. able to run across rooftop to rooftop, jumping over the gaps and skillfully dashing, climbing over nearly everything. It was.. an adrenaline rush, breathtaking, heart pounding, everything..

She had dreams every night of doing the same, it looked.. so free to do, if it wasn't illegal. But, that's why red was banned, the name, even the color was outlawed here..

* * *

Because red is how the runners get around, communicate, how they highlight their paths to freedom and to their work.. it was never bad before but then the august riots happened..

It all happened so fast. She was just a baby at the time, she didn't know what happened or anything.. but when she was just 5, she could see how things were changing. How the powers were cracking down on runners and anyone even giving a hint at them joining or being with them.. the way schools taught and were basically feeding them propaganda to make them afraid of the runners.

* * *

She at first believed every word of it.. she still does but.. why were they to be feared?

Weren't they human, like them? Weren't they citizens of glass also? They lived here like they did.. what made then so.. different? So alien..? Didn't they have to live? What made them so evil?

Because they had to steal to live because of them being hunted constantly? Because they banned runners and off gridders from going into the main stores and any stores, even hospitals, they were banned from.. she remembered a story of a runner who brought their child in because they got wounded by a Kruger sec.. they called them and had them both arrested..

Xian was doubting the government full on, but she kept it hidden and pushed it all into the back of her head.

Because if she showed any sign of any type of resistance, she would be thrown into either juvenile, or into a "correction" facility. It was no secret they brainwashed and gave them some sort of injection to make them willing slaves to everyone, walking around like a normal person, but they were like a zombie in a way.

Their emotions controlled, no free thought or anything. Imagining living like that scared most of the citizens to behave, and the random acts of terror didn't help either..

But what disturbed her the most was how everyone treated it all like it was normal..

She shuddered and shoved the thoughts to the back of her head frowning.

She continued staring at the ceiling, her hazel eyes filled with both excitement and worry.

She was going to run tonight. But she would be prepared.

Incase things went south and she had to make a getaway..

* * *

Xian collected the necessary items, water, food, a very fluffy quilt and blanket which were being quite mean in trying to be put into her backpack, but she managed. Extra clothes, pants, shirts, undergarments, that jazz. Also she was carrying her trusted headphones and phone, plus the charger and wearing her favorite and only worn jacket. It was still new, only about 2 days.

She had changed into a pair of blue jeans and into a long sleeved light green shirt. Her mid-back copper brown hair was down, a hair tie in her pocket just in case. She had everything.

Well, almost everything..

She wrote a quick note, just in case she didn't come back in time. She snuck upstairs and to her parents room which was on the third floor, and as quietly as she could, tiptoed in, placing the note on her mother's nightstand. The note was a feigned one, saying she had gone to the Anchor.

Xian left the room and went downstairs, looking at her gridlink a bit nervously..

Should she really risk this? If she did..

She would have to go off grid maybe.

But, then again, she was only going to be out for… an hour or so and there have been people outside at night or work at night.. what was the harm?

But then again, leaving a note was a problem.. but then if she didn't, Kruger sec would come after her.

She headed to the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her like it was when she came in. She opened the window, looking out to make sure no one saw, then climbed out.

After she was outside, she closed the window, looking around again, then walked away.

* * *

She stood on the roof, overlooking the area. The way colors clashed here was soothing.. she had managed to hitch a ride in a cab to the Anchor, paying what little money she had taken with permission earlier that day to buy something after school with.

She walked around, looking at all the party goers, teens and adults walking around the place as they laughed and partied. Some were drunk, who she steered completely away from.

She continued wandering the area, until yelling caught her attention. She looked in the direction to see someone running towards her in strange clothes, and it looked like they weren't going to stop.

And she saw why.

Kruger sec were running after them, aiming their guns at the runner. Neither of them acknowledged her as they fired at the runner, electricity and bullets laced with it flew through the air.

Xian had no choice but to run.

She ran through the panicking crowd, the sound of bullets and electricity crackling through the air still, as she fled further away from the possible massacre that would be silenced and never shown to the public and covered up as just more propaganda..

* * *

Xian didn't know how far or how long it took her to get away, all she knew is that she took multiple breaks and fled through many buildings, climbing up many stairs and ladders to get to where she was now.

Hiding up on a rooftop, she laid by the entrance which led to a short flight of stairs. She got up and moved to another side, then laid back down again, adrenaline still coursing through her veins, worried someone or even Kruger sec would come after her for "interfering" with the capture of a runner.

She didn't even know what time it was. Was it midnight? She didn't want to check. At least she got away unscathed..

That is until she winched at the pain in her arm and leg, letting out a short yell at the unexpected pain.

"I guess when they shot at that runner.. I managed to get hit also.." Xian said aloud, to no one in particular.

Blood was heavily flowing from the wounds. An artery was hit most likely…

She stared up at the sky, with a hazy like expression. Is this what dying felt like? It hurt but at the same time felt like you were just floating around, like in a dream..

Her vision blurred as she continued losing blood, it was now soaking her jacket and pants leg where the wounds were and just starting to spread around her. She blinked her eyes a few times, swearing she saw a figure?

She swore she heard a voice.. it was all so muffled..

"Kid! Kid! Hey, come on. Say something or anything!" The voice half yelled at her. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder as they lightly shook her.

Xian stared at the blurred figure, trying to see if they were there or not.. if they were just a dream..

"I… Don't.. Want to die.." She croaked out, her voice sounding small and weak. She was pale. Almost white as a sheet, which is what some would say if they saw her.

"You aren't going to kid.. just hang on. Just hang on, keep talking alright? Just keep talking little sparrow.." The voice said. They sounded male..

She felt herself moving, she winched in pain and couldn't help but just let out a small shout.

This has to be the worst pain she's experienced so far..

But then again, there was that time she got a paper cut..

….No this is the worst pain she's had so far now..

"Sparrow..? What?" She whispered. She felt weak. She felt tired and just wanted to sleep..

"Yeah. But what's your name? Favorite color? Where do ya live? Just tell me anything. Just keep talking sparrow.." The voice said.

"Why.. do you.. keep calling me that?" Xian asked, whispering, looking confused but mostly tired.

"Doesn't matter right now. Just keep talking. Say anything." The voice said.

She could feel them moving, she didn't know where they were going. Where were they taking her anyway? A hospital?

"My favorite color is.. none. I have none… but.. I guess… w-white.." Xian whispered, stuttering a bit, her voice sounded quieter.

"My.. my names…" Xian began but her voice died.

She could hear him talking to someone but she didn't see anyone else there beside him..

Her vision was starting to get even more blurry, but by the time they reached their destination, she was starting to lose consciousness. The voice yelling out the strange nickname they had given to her, and for her to keep talking..

"Sparrow? Sparrow! Come on kid, I need you to stay awake just a bit longer.. come on kid, stay awake!"

"Sparrow! Come on! damn it! Sparrow!"

But Xian ignored them all as she faded away, her vision going black. The person's voice getting farther and farther..

Until silence.


End file.
